


есть только два вида математических книг: те, которые вы не понимаете дальше первого предложения, и те, которые вы не понимаете дальше первой страницы

by electric_light



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, the world deserve more fanfics with them
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_light/pseuds/electric_light
Summary: Ты не живешь, пока не скажешь кому-нибудь, что его существование сбивает твой привычный порядок вещей.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Lee Hayi | Lee Hi
Kudos: 4





	есть только два вида математических книг: те, которые вы не понимаете дальше первого предложения, и те, которые вы не понимаете дальше первой страницы

Ещё в начальной школе объяснили, что на чем большее число делишь, тем меньше получается. 

Ханбин стабильно делит себя на семь частей, а когда появляется Хаи, ещё не так близко, чтобы помнить тепло её руки, но уже так близко, чтобы почувствовать ответственность, Ханбин (вполголоса и между делом) сообщает ей измененное уравнение: «теперь ты — восьмая часть». 

Ханбин все ещё думает, что его признания входят в категорию вещей, которые не мешают людям жить дальше.

Хаи говорит, соединяя указательный и большой палец в круг:  
— Нет-нет, я — ноль. Потому что на меня нельзя делить и умножать.  
Меня вообще лучше не трогать — дочитывает Ханбин в её глазах.

Ханбин не спорит с ней только потому, что видел ноль на своем экзаменационном бланке по математике.

  
Хаи нужен деятельный человек с глаголами — Ханбин машет ей рукой с высоты своих переживаний и вечно включенного режима "работать".   
Ханбину нужен деятельный человек с прилагательными — Хаи встает рядом, с правой стороны от него, с видом человека, спонтанно решившего остановить взгляд на одной из фотографий в коридоре компании.  
  
Ханбин поправляет маску на подбородке, Хаи скрещивает руки на груди; оба ищут в фотографии местоимения и предлоги для встречи.

Хаи не просто так припоминает (в шутке, произнесенной без улыбки): «ты мне ещё за Мix&;Мatch должен». Ханбин не просто так приходит в первый свободный день к ней с «хорошо, давай сделаем песню». 

  
Периодически Ханбин присылает сообщения. Хаи печатает односложно, потому что все многосложное Ханбин уже присвоил себе. Как будто ему мало в этой жизни груза на плечах, он ещё и новый ищет.

Но, кажется, со стороны Ханбина, это валентинка.

Где-то между буквами «ва» и «лентинка» спрятано его желание отрывать себя по кусочкам и отдавать ей, пока она его не остановит.   
Или не отдаст взамен свои части.

А еще кажется, что в Ханбине возмущения электрической розетки, на которую пролили воду. Хаи поэтично фиксирует эту фразу в дневнике, но если прямо — у Ханбина неконтролируемые вспышки гнева на себя и своё желание «все бросить и съездить на два дня домой».

« _тоже хочу_ », вторит Хаи в сообщении, «надеюсь, получится на следующей неделе вырваться».

« _мне пока доступны только поездки крышей_ », пытается флиртовать в сообщении Ханбин.

У него тягучее болото обязанностей, покрытое тиной «надо» и камышами «должен».   
У Хаи тягучее болото, в которое компания выкинула её желание что-либо чувствовать к работе.  
И оба делают вид, что придерживаются мнения «спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих».

Если выйти за корсет кавычек, которые Хаи использует с Ханбином, куда это приведет? У неё есть границы, их надо чтить, уважать и соблюдать, они ей нужны, чтобы ни в какие последствия не влетать.

У Ханбина тоже есть границы. Их так же надо чтить, уважать и соблюдать, только они ему нужны, чтобы было видно, за что выходить.   
Выходить, подходить к Хаи, узнавать её границы и, не подозревая об этом, пробовать нарушить.   
Дай только дорваться до них.

Ханбин внезапно появился, внезапно потянул за собой; Хаи не уверена, что успевает за его шагом и что ей хватит зарядки на телефоне довести переписку до того, что придется удалять сообщения, чтобы на следующий день не ругать себя за излишнюю откровенность. Поэтому она отключает интернет и тратит оставшиеся проценты на прослушивание присланных двух демок. 

Просто чтобы проверить — раздражает ли её его дыхание в них. 

  
Чем сильнее стараешься избавиться от своей тяги, тем больше подпитываешь её.   
И Хаи в том состоянии, когда старая правда уже неправдива, а новая еще не найдена.

Хаи вообще не из тех, кто ищет места повыше и падения посомнительней. Она все взвесила, обо всем подумала, это не слепое падение наобум, и, ручка протыкает лист бумаги дневника, если ей придется упасть спиной назад, чтобы проверить своё доверие к Ханбину — она это сделает.

Ханбин никогда об этом не догадается, конечно, он видит её закрытые позы, слышит её мысленное повышение голоса и думает про себя от её лица столько чуши.

У Хаи все односложно, если она что-то делает, то только «потому что я так хочу», этот весомый аргумент не побьет ни один многосложный вопрос Ханбина.

« _в музыке найти общий язык куда проще, чем в поцелуе_ », охуел в пятом часу утра Ханбин в своих сообщениях из Японии.  
« _мне нравится, как ты закидываешь голову назад, когда смеешься над моими абсолютно идиотскими шутками_ », пишет за Ханбина явно что-то алкогольное.  
« _мы пойдем гулять во вторник_ », пишет за Ханбина явно кто-то из его одногруппников, потому что печатай это Ханбин, в конце был бы знак вопроса, а не утверждение.

  
Хаи не только приходится думать по несколько раз над своими озвученными словами, но и перепроверять написанное в дневнике, а все импульсивные словесные порывы Ханбина перестают быть такими неудобными и неловкими. 

Во время продолжительного невроза любой сбой в деталях провоцирует истерику; и Хаи ждет, когда увидит страшно личное, но детали сбиваются одна за другой, а Ханбин встречает любую неудачу фразой «о, а я вас ждал».  
Хаи уже не понимает, где тот самый продолжительный невроз, а где его характер в чистом растворе.

Хаи рассказываем ему свои ночные кошмары, чтобы они не сбылись, а потом спрашивает «а что видишь во сне ты?».   
Ханбин заливисто смеется минуту со слова «сон». 

  
— Это плохо? 

Хаи точно знает, что да, у неё плохо получается писать лирику и, не желай она проверить, соврет ли Ханбин вежливо и во благо, она бы никогда не отдала ему в руки свою тетрадь.

— Это плохо, — подтверждает Ханбин, не нарушая выбранный вектор честности между ними.

— Я не умею писать песни, — Хаи улыбается будто это такая мелочь и она не переживает раз за разом зависть по отношению к своим коллегам, чьи имя видит в кредитах на альбомах.

— Но ты умеешь их наполнять.

Ханбин сжимает её руку в жесте поддержки и под его ладонью тепло.   
Хаи открывает в себе новый вид волнения; она не думала, что может, сохраняя невозмутимость, быть каким-то чертовым трепетным нервом, стоит Ханбину услышать её пульс, как свой, и успокоиться на пару минут в своем стремлении рваться куда-то напролом.

  
Хаи пробует прощаться с ним поклоном, Ханбин нервно улыбаться и отрицательно быстро машет руками «не надо формальностей».

Хаи пробует прощаться с ним рукопожатием, Ханбин не понимает этого и дает «пять» её протянутой ладони, порывисто смеясь. 

Хаи пробует попрощаться с ним коротким дружеским объятьем, Ханбин замирает на пару секунд, осторожно кладет свои руки на её плечи, и Хаи чувствует, что он не столько боится чужого тепла, сколько боится его ухода.

Хаи дает возможность Ханбину выбрать способ прощания, и Ханбин целует её в губы. 

Хаи врет даже дневнику, что ответила только потому, что не хотела услышать после поцелуя глупое «извини за это».

  
На самом деле, все просто.  
Один раз Хаи зашла в чужую студию, упала там в теплые руки, обнимающие, переплетающие пальцы, гладящие по голове, и решила там остаться.

Хаи на песни Ханбина говорит шутливое «вот это я понимаю, нормально сыгранная безысходность», а потом серьезно молчит.   
Где-то в песне звучит примитивно, где-то — остро, а в целом кнопка «сохранить файл в личной музыкальной библиотеке». 

Дневнику же Хаи отдает строчку «не могу понять, мне действительно нравится созданная им музыка, или я могу слушать что угодно, только бы он это сочинял?». 

  
Рано или поздно такое случается и с Хаи: в горле так долго теснились слова, что в один момент голос звенит, руки соскальзывают с закрытой позы, а глаза слепят вспышкой доверия. 

Хаи необдуманно рискует и заменяет лист дневника ушами Ханбина, не боясь собственного голоса в горле, выдающего все её сожаления. 

— Всё будет хорошо, — обещает Ханбин, целуя её в лоб и сжимая в руках по-прежнему так аккуратно, что Хаи, будь в силах разоткровенничаться на ещё одно слово, официально разрешила бы «крепче».   
— Всё будет, — повторяет Ханбин, целуя её в скулу, и Хаи пальцами вцепляется в его футболку.  
— Всё, — упрямо шепчет Ханбин, прежде чем долго целовать её в губы.

  
Ханбин прикасается щекой к её макушке, когда она позволяет себе сбавить оборону и положить голову на его плечо. Они возвращаются из поездки, которую Ханбин считает свиданием, а Хаи все ещё считает, что она тот самый ноль, на который нельзя делить, иначе он уничтожит любое число.

— Давай честно, — тихо начинает Ханбин. — Я влюблен в тебя. Но если ты рядом из-за скуки или по какой угодно другой, не взаимной причине, лучше оттолкни меня сразу.

Ханбин забывает есть, часто не находит себе места, дышит через раз, но Хаи находит его руки самыми удобными для того, чтобы укутать её одеялом.   
У Хаи все струны-нервы сжимаются каждый раз, когда они стоят в темноте коридора общежития, а она трогает пальцами его губы, чтобы нащупать улыбку и улыбнуться в ответ. 

Хаи молчит на его фразу только потому, что хотела сказать то же самое.

  
Где-то Хаи чувствует с ним «врозь», где-то — «насквозь», а в целом — «вместе».

Хаи расписывает ручку во фразе «я соскучилась по всему, что может быть причиной моих обнятых плеч». Фраза ей кажется слишком и чересчур. Фраза ей кажется хуманизацией одной из сторон Ханбина. Тот тоже слишком и чересчур. А Хаи любит чтобы ровно под линейку, под расписание, чтобы в химической таблице каждый элемент под своим номером. Ханбин же, как пьяный аутист, разгребает пальцами таблицу, чтобы из сокращенных названий элементов собирать новые слова.

И всё сбивает.

Хаи знает, что на ноль делить нельзя. А Ханбин дорисовывает по середине нуля палочку, называет это восьмеркой и радуется: «на восемь можно, теперь уравнение работает». 

« _так оно и не должно работать_ », настаивает на своём Хаи в сообщении, «в этом и смысл, что не работает».

« _я отношусь к этому уравнению так, что у меня оно работает, а ты – иначе_ », Ханбин все ещё сам выбирает угол наклона солнца, сохраняя в тени то, что ему нужно, и выставляя под лучи то, что он хочет.

« _ты игнорируешь там ноль!_ »

« _нет, я его исправил!_ »  
  
Хаи попадает на этот диалог раз за разом.   
Но не о математике же они спорят.  
Ханбин объясняет «я исправляю реальность в своих глазах», а Хаи заворачивает его объяснения фразами в стиле «ты просто игнорируешь вещи такими, какими они на самом деле есть».

« _так о чем я?_ »– наигранное безразличие Ханбина к этой теме чувствуется даже через текстовое сообщение, «да ни о чем. скоро приеду».

« _приезжай, ноль мой только не трогай_ », пишет Хаи, путая личный дневник и окно диалога.

Но, кажется, со стороны Хаи, это валентинка.

Где-то между буквами «ва» и «лентинка» спрятано её желание ехать с ним куда-то вместе, смотреть кино, не смотреть кино, заходить в случайные кафешки в случайных городах, дразнить, переделывая фразы, заставлять пробовать новые напитки, ловить внимательный взгляд, разделять общие шутки, снимать друг с друга очки и не только очки.

« _ладно_ », соглашается Ханбин в первом сообщении.   
« _наши решения не сошлись_ », подводит итог Ханбин во втором сообщении.   
« _может, просто придумаем новые цифры?_ », предлагает Ханбин в третьем сообщении.

  
Хаи все ещё остается тем нулем, на который никому нельзя делить.

Ханбин все ещё остается тем, кто догадался до секрета, что Хаи никогда не была нулем, а всегда была перевернутой набок восьмеркой.

Или только Ханбин может её так увидеть.


End file.
